As a method of electrically connecting a wire and a terminal together, there is known one in which the wire is pressed to be inserted between a pair of press-contacting blades so as to contact the press-contacting blades with a core wire portion of the wire, thereby effecting the connection. In the method of effecting the connection by press-contacting, the wire is pressed to be inserted between the pair of press-contacting blades without removing a sheath of the wire. PTL 1 mentioned below discloses one example of methods of effecting the connection by press-contacting.